Hammerwiki:Currency
Both the Old and New World have various forms of Currency. The following is a list of known denominations utilized by the various nations therein. Regardless of nationality, all coins currently in circulation have the same approximate weights and are usually made from the same materials. Each coin weighs approximately one ounce, and all coins are made from gold, silver, and either brass or copper (though sometimes bronze). In every land, people refer to coins by common names. Gold coins are Gold Crowns, and when written are designated with "gc;" silver coins are Silver Shillings, noted as "s;" brass (or bronze or copper, in any case they are all of equal value) are Pennies, and designated by "p." So four Gold Crowns is written 4 gc, nine Shillings is 9 s'', and fifteen Brass Pennies is 15 ''p. Rate of Exchange: * 1 Gold Crown (gc) = 20 Silver Shillings (s'') = 240 Brass Pennies (''p) * 1 Silver Shilling = 12 Brass Pennies As stated, superficial differences do exist. The image on the coin's face changes with the nation or city-state minting the coin. Adulations, praises, and sayings all depend on the culture from which they originate. Some of the major nationalities and their coins are as follows. Most peasants earn a yearly wage of nine to fifteen Crowns (this being prior to regional taxation). Bretonnia Bretonnian coins are far less ostentatious than many, with a simple yet elegant design. The gold coin is call the ecu, also of comparable size and weight to the Imperial crown. It features the bust of King Gilles le Breton, the founder of their nation, the basis of their military tradition, and the finest example of all of their knights. The denier features Gilles le Breton's presonal coat of arms and the date of his death. Finally, the penny is a mixture of bronze and pewter, featuring the coat of arms or familial symbol of one of the 14 duchies composing the nation. * Ecu -- Gold Coin * Denier -- Silver * Penny -- bronze, pewter The Empire The Empire mints the majority of the currency in circulation and its coins are by far the most common the Old World. All cities mint their own coins, but each meets the specifications established in Nuln. Variations are quite common. One year, Altdorf marked the backs of their lesser coins with a deathly figure; the next year they displayed a rampant griffon. One thing uniting all the coins is the profile of the current Elector Count of each state that adorns the front. A profusion of differently minted coins in circulation combined with regional dialect and an Old Worlder's tendency to wilful obscurity makes the situation even worse. Examples include the Gelt, a northlander term for gold coins; the Mark, which is pretty much used throughout the Empire for gold; Shimmies is a street term of unknown origin for Shillings; and Mucks is used by rural folk for the Shillings. Even pennies aren't exempt from the slang of the Empire's streets, earning evocative names like "Shrapnels" from soldiers and "clanks" from guttersnipes. Marienburg, no longer technically part of the Empire, has "Guilders," gold coins stamped with the profile of a prominent guildmaster. Naturally these coins change appearance often. Altdorf Commemorating the victory over the von Carsteins through the two sieges of the city during the Vampire Wars, Altdorf occasionally uses a deathly figure as a symbol. By it, they celebrate their defiance against Undead and evil magic. Some coins, usually the pence, feature a rampant griffon to show deference to the Emperor. The profile of the Emperor dominates their coins more than any other nation so most people here call Gold Crowns "Karls." Those on the streets call these coins "Shiners." Hochland As a province of great hunters, Hochland uses images of the bow and horn on their coinage. In recent times, because of the proliferation of the Hochland long rifle, newer coins feature this weapon crossed over a bow. Lesser coins display a stag, bear, or stoat. Middenheim Proud of their associations with Ulric, Middenheim stamps their coins with a running wolf. Some coins, notably Shillings, also bear the image of a four-gated citadel or key to commemorate the gate wardens, whose regiments fought in the city's defence. Mootland The Halflings of the Moot use their symbol, a gigantic cock, on their silver coins. As this is the only coin the Moot mints, they use Karls and Clanks from the Empire. Nuln As a centre for learning and industry, Nuln marks their coins with images of the great bridge of the city or batteries of the various cannon they've developed. The Gold Crown features the crest of Nuln's Gunnery School on the back and the profile of the Emperor on the face. Ostland The bull of Ostland is a symbol of stubborness and solidity, a characteristic shared and perhaps inherited from its Kislevite neighbours. The Dragon Bow of the Count, heirloom of the rulers of Ostland, is also used on these coins. Stirland The tribes controlling these lands at the time of Sigmar were not ruled over by a chieftan, but a fierce warrior-queen. Though she died at Blackfire Pass, and her son took on the mantel of Elector when the Empire was forged, this ferocious leader is still honoured in ancient songs of the province. Though her name is now forgotten, her likeness is immortalized on Stirland's silver coins. Talabheim The sacred Talabec River is important to Talabheim life, being the source of trade, religion, and life. Hence, many coins, notably the Silver Shilling, feature images of a river. Talabheim's penny also has religious connotations, marking its significance back to Gods antedating Sigmar. All pennies minted in the city bear the image of antlers or of a twisted tree whose branches are shaped like antlers. The city's location in the crater of a comet firms the connection between the people of Talabheim and the symbol of Sigmar, the twin-tailed comet. To celebrate their vaunted status, the mark their Crowns with the image of the twin-tailed comet. Wissenland Having absorbed the former Solland province, the people of the south continue to uphold the tradition of using the sun in their coins and flags. The reason for this longstanding reverence comes from the fall of Solland itself, for it is one of the darkest stories in Imperial history. Most say the area is a place that the 'Light Doth Shine No More.' Estalia Estalian currency is similar to Imperial coins, being of the same weights and compositions. The face of the excelente, their gold piece, features a castle on a hillside, and the back of the coin bears the crest of the ruling family of the city-state where the coin was minted. Like much of the Old World, the silver real is the standard unit of currency, feature a fish on the front and the date of its minting on the back. Finally, the duro, the smallest denomination, is made of bronze or copper. These small coins feature a merchant's scale on the face and the banner of the Estalian Kingdoms on the back. * Excelente -- Gold * Real -- Silver * Duro -- Copper or bronze Esoteric Coinage Gold Koku -- Ind Suvarna -- Silver Leaf -- Tilean Talents -- Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Old World Armoury ** : pg. 6 ** : pg. 7 ** : pg. 8 Category:C Category:Warhammer World